Lorya
About Front row Tank. Magic basic attack. Can use the power of cyclones to help teammates resist magic damage. Skills Cyclone Roar Stirs up a cyclone that continuously lowers nearby enemies' and raises her own ability power. At the end it deals magic damage to the enemy. @Lv 90: * -414.7 Enemy Ability Power (up to 10xs) * +414.7 Own Ability Power (up to 10xs) * +3214.7 Damage Tornado Strike Blows a tornado forward which deals magic damage to enemies in its path and lowers their ability power. Lasts 5s. @Lv 90: * +3188.7 Damage * - 3629.3 Enemy Ability Power * Hit rate increases with skill level Mage Shield Gives a magic shield to herself and her most injured teammate which can absorb magic damage. @Lv 90: * Shield +3240.7 (+2 Shield Pts per 1 pt AP) Wind Defense Uses a magic wind to protect the whole team, increasing the magic resistance of all ally units. @Lv 90: * +129.6 Magic Resist Runes Grey to Green * 1 x Health * 3 x Ability Power * 1 x Magic Force Green to Green +1 * 2 x Regenerate * 1 x Prowess * 1 x Meditation * 1 x Providence * 1 x Divine Power Green +1 to Blue * 1 x Health * 1 x Ability Power * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Magic Shield * 1 x Spider Blue to Blue +1 * 1 x Magic Force * 1 x Meditation * 1 x Providence * 1 x Balance * 1 x Mermaid * 1 x Anaconda * 1 x Wolf Spider Blue +1 to Blue +2 * 1 x Prowess * 1 x Divine Power * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Mermaid * 1 x Hawk * 1 x Wizard * 1 x Strongman Blue +2 to Purple * 1 x Aggression * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Magic Shield * 1 x Lion * 1 x Scorpion * 1 x Sirenelle * 1 x Poseidon Purple to Purple +1 * 1 x Meditation * 1 x Balance * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Wizard * 1 x Undead Spider * 1 x Akso * 1 x Aegis Purple +1 to Purple +2 * 1 x Hawk * 1 x Knight * 1 x Strongman * 1 x Sirenelle * 1 x Lightning * 1 x Giant Crab Purple +2 to Purple +3 * 1 x Lion * 1 x Wizard * 1 x Soldier * 1 x Magic Mirror * 1 x Cerberus * 1 x Hera Purple +3 to Purple +4 * 1 x Anaconda * 1 x Mammoth * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Cetus * 1 x Angel Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Mermaid * 1 x Knight * 1 x Lightning * 1 x Uranus * 1 x Burr * 1 x Sia Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Soldier * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Cerberus * 1 x Gaia * 1 x Kraken * 1 x Hel Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Akso * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Athena * 1 x Titan * 1 x Odin * 1 x Apis Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Hera * 1 x Angel * 1 x Sleipnir * 1 x Tefnut * 1 x Ra Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Cetus * 1 x Uranus * 1 x Hel * 1 x Osiris Equipment Soulstone Location * Elite 2-5 Give a wide birth * Legend 7-1 Frigid Caverns Strategy Trivia * Secretly added in version 1.1.51.43 or earlier. First encountered in the Lucky Wheel event soon after. * She was based from a Harpy, a monster from Greek mythology who is half-bird and half-human. Media References * Category:Heroes Category:IAnimal Category:I can Fly